


Running on Five Hundred Milligrams of Caffeine

by pastelpinks



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Famous Soonyoung, M/M, Model Soonyoung, photographer wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpinks/pseuds/pastelpinks
Summary: Barely functioning and struggling to stay awake professional photographer, Jeon Wonwoo, agrees to do a close friend a favor and takes on a gig that has him thinking that he might have bitten more than he could chew five minutes into the job because right in front of him is ‘the’ Kwon Soonyoung, rising matinee star of the modeling industry, darling of the press, face on the cover of almost every best selling fashion magazine, endorser of practically every trending cosmetic product on television and Goodwill ambassador of UNICEF Korea. Who, apparently, won’t stop trying to flirt with him on the set.And Wonwoo, for the love of the amount of caffeine in his body, is determined not to get distracted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been feeling inspired lately ꈍ .̮ ꈍ
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit rating begins in Chapter 2.

If Wonwoo grabbed one of those lifestyle magazines right now and flipped through the pages with the most random quizzes on them, he’d probably end up finding out earlier that in his previous life, he was a martyr.

  
  
_Which of these were you in your past life? __  
_A.) A criminal B.) A peacekeeper  
C.) A martyr D.) A townsfolk  
  
Take this quiz to find out!  
  
YOU ARE: **A MARTYR**  
  
_All signs point to, yes! You enjoy sacrificing yourself for the good of others. A real saint. That’s what you are. You have all the goodness in you and you just can’t help but be a good Samaritan wherever you go. Be careful though because your strongest suit can also be your kryptonite. _  
  
Wonwoo should have known.

  
  
“You are a true saint, Jeon Wonwoo!” Seungcheol’s voice filled with relief goes crackly from the phone that Jihoon held in his hand, speaker mode activated.  
  
Wonwoo was just waiting for himself to be canonized and he’s all systems go. He still had three miracles to perform to pass the requirements but he’s about to do just that.  
  
Lasting through the day to finish up the favor Seungcheol asked of him while running on negative ten hours of sleep and (currently) four cups of coffee after all the work he had to do to for an abrupt deadline they all had been grumbling and complaining about the past few days would be a miracle in and of itself.  
  
“We’ll see you at 12 noon then! Your lunch is on us. You’re freaking awesome, Jeon. I owe you one.” Seungcheol continues in between random shuffling noises and shouts of direction in the background, “Lee! Contact Hyejin. We got the green light—yes, he’ll be thrilled, just go! I- shit, sorry didn’t know the call was still connected—I’ll see you later too, Hoonie!” Jihoon snorts and drops the call without so much of a goodbye to the person on the other end of the line and then he frowns at Wonwoo’s direction.  
  
“Are you sure about this?” He asks, twirling a pen in his other hand impatiently.  
  
Wonwoo manages a weak nod, “I think so.”  
  
“You know he’ll get mad if he finds out you haven’t slept at all, don’t you? I don’t want him calling me later in the day and yell at me because I let you.”  
  
“He’ll live.” He says, squinting his all too blurry eyes at the computer screen where the last few of his photos needed to be edited and post-processed for their God damn client who demanded for their deadline to be moved one whole week earlier than initially planned. Sure, they were getting more money than what the contract had stipulated for the inconvenience but at what cost?  
  
“Yeah,” Jihoon laughs at him, shaking his head, “but will _you?_”  
  
Wonwoo turns away from his computer and sends a lazy grin to his friend’s direction, “Probably not but that’s the beauty of caffeine isn’t it?”  
  
“You have a death wish, Jeon Wonwoo.”  
  
He’s about to respond with a smart retort when the doors slam open and Mingyu bursts in with a tray of Starbucks iced coffee in his one hand and a plastic bag of what smelled like Chinese food in the other. Minghao follows a few seconds behind him albeit with more grace than the taller.  
  
“Food for the brain, coffee for the body! Let’s do this, team!” Mingyu hollers with too much energy for 9am, at least someone got a goodnight’s sleep.  
  
“Shut up, Mingyu.” Jihoon scolds from his desk then glares daggers at the guy when he does a feint before giving Jihoon his share, “Give me my damn coffee or you’re fired.” He mutters dangerously.  
  
“Abuse of power much?” Mingyu gasps before barking out a laugh and placing Jihoon’s cup down right beside his important paperwork. “Lighten up, boss. We’ll make it.” He says, ever the optimist before strutting to his own desk beside Wonwoo’s.  
  
Mingyu turns to him with a bright smile that immediately falters as soon as he gets a good look on the older’s face, “Hyung, you look horrible.”  
  
Wonwoo rolls his eyes, thanking Minghao for his Chinese take out and another dose of caffeine (His fifth, _nice_. But don’t tell Jihoon, he’s not bound to secrecy), “Thanks, it’s the sleep deprivation.”  
  
“How many more do you need to process, hyung?” Minghao’s soft voice from behind him asks, “Do you want me and Gyu to take over?”  
  
Wonwoo shakes his head, thankful for his friends’ thoughtfulness, “Nah, it’s alright. I’m almost done with mine. You guys just focus on your portfolios for this one.”  
  
Mingyu groans from his side, slurping on his wonton soup aggressively, “I hate this client. Worst one we’ve had in months.”  
  
“Me too.” Minghao agrees, inserting his flash drive into the CPU with feeling.  
  
“Me three.” Wonwoo nods, taking a loud obnoxious sip of his coffee.  
  
“Me four.” Jihoon says, dragging his mouse across the table angrily.

Their professional production studio was on the smaller scale, only housing a team of five people who did everything from making music to taking photos and editing them as well as all the logistics, clerical and administrative work. Their team was put together by one of Jihoon seniors in university and their big boss, Kye Bumzu. In the beginning, it was a just a three man team, only doing photography and music in school events as a sideline as it was difficult to juggle the pressure of being full time university students and maintaining their extra-curriculars at the same time.

Bumzu and Jihoon majored in music production, naturally leaning more towards doing events and gigs to mainly play music. And Wonwoo had been interested in photography for as long as he could remember so it was then that Bumzu proposed an idea to the two of them. For them to form a team that could be hired as a two-in-one package for events with music and photography as their main product.

Wonwoo had not hesitated to say yes, jumping head first on to the opportunity to do what he loved.

They meet Kim Mingyu and Xu Minghao in one of their gigs. The two of them were already pretty popular among campus. Both having a strong amount of followers on their social media for their photography. So Wonwoo hadn’t expected for Mingyu to bounce his way towards him while he was busy taking photos and rave about how much he looked up to Wonwoo’s work. He didn’t know how to respond then because he wasn’t all that popular, wasn’t used to getting complimented by strangers but he did own a domain and a blog of his own creation and consistently posted on it, maybe that’s why. Minghao swooped in to save the day by smacking Mingyu on the back of his head and apologizing on his behalf pulling him away by the arm but not before telling Wonwoo that he also felt the same way about his work. It left him feeling shy and flattered for the rest of the night. 

Bumzu and Jihoon had been watching the interaction unfold the whole time and agreed that Wonwoo could do with two more people helping him with the photography side of things so in the most Jihoon and Bumzu fashion, they do a quick background check (meaning, stalking them on Facebook and Instagram) on the two sophomores. Impressed, they decided to recruit them into the team, much to Minghao’s look of amazement and Mingyu’s scream of joy.

And here they were now, reviews are off the charts and getting more and more sucessful everyday. They were a small team but worked terribly well together and were incredibly difficult to level with. Almost everyone who’d have heard of them wanted them. 

Their names were also quite well known in the music and photography industry, individually gaining a good amount of engagement from the public through their separate platforms. Their versatile team manages to cater to different clientele, ranging from simple family photo shoots to landscape & scenery, even to big events like celebrity magazine shoots, music videos, weddings, debuts, music festivals and even concerts which were probably the most exhausting type of projects especially when their clients also include in their contract a same day edit video of their event.

  
They’ve gotten their fair share of demanding ones but they haven’t had one in months and they were obviously long overdue for another _big one _—as Mingyu liked to call them. And he wasn’t wrong when a few days after voicing out his thoughts, as if jinxing it, Jihoon receives a strongly worded email from their latest graduation photoshoot client that the deadline for their students’ photos had to be moved one whole week earlier, offering an additional monetary compensation of a figure with too many zeroes at the end—let’s just say Wonwoo’s niece was going to be so happy when her uncle finally gifts her the limited edition Card Captor Sakura Clear Card doll set she’d been dreaming about for weeks.  
  
(Which reminds him. He takes out his phone and swiftly sends a quick text out to his sister telling her not to buy anything Card Captor Sakura related for her daughter just yet.

  
_Bastard. You’re spoiling her. _

_  
_  
Is the response he doesn’t bother replying to.)  
  
Jihoon does not agree immediately, calling for an emergency team meeting before responding to the email and making sure that all of them were fine with pushing through. Wonwoo thought of their current projects and then on top of that, the amount of rushed editing they had to do and the amount of photos they were dealing with, _heh_, one hundred thirty-nine students multiplied by two because they did not only request for the regular uniform version but also a creative version. He felt dizzy just doing the math.  
  
In the end, it was a unanimous team decision to push through with the demand. Deciding that they’ve dealt with worse clients in the past and that they had done more gruesome projects before this. At the end of the day, it was just another trouble client. 

And it would put in another good word for them if they showed their competence as a formidable team who could produce quality output despite the time frame of the project and the time constraint, given the early deadline. Besides, they were always up for a challenge.

  
  
Wonwoo was only regretting it a little bit. Plus, he’s got no one but himself to blame for not giving his body a break. So if he drops dead in the next few hours, tell his sister that his niece likes him more than she likes her other uncle, Bohyuk.

  
☄️

  
Wonwoo walks out of the building at exactly 11am, already starting to feel the burn of the five cups of coffee _and_ three Red Bulls in his body. Jihoon gives him a dismissive wave and slaps the company car keys in front of him on the desk when he tells him he had to go, “Take it but don’t fucking crash it.” He says grimly. Wonwoo laughs and tells the producer that he can’t promise but takes the keys anyways.  
  
He also meets Bumzu on his way out who indulges him with their short handshake, telling him he worked hard and not to push himself too much. Wonwoo grins at him, tells him that Mingyu was making a mess on his desk with food and offers a discreet bow.  
  
Bumzu throws his head back in laughter just as the elevator doors were closing, “Sounds a lot like Mingyu.”  
  
He walks past the bright neon **_Universe_Factory _**LED light hanging at the lobby of their studio and on to the garage. This time, he’s running on approximately five hundred milligrams of caffeine now, he thinks he’ll be fine, he was in no danger of collapsing or driving straight into a pole _yet_. If he’s lucky, he might even reach home before seven and sleep all his worries away.  
  
The address Seungcheol texted Jihoon wasn’t too far from their building. It was still located somewhere in Gangnam but closer to the commercial district so traffic can get rough especially at this time of the day when everyone was out to get lunch so he gives himself an allowance of about twenty to thirty minutes to get to the shoot location, contemplating whether he should grab another macchiato but he figures that that would be pushing it too far. That doesn’t stop him from looking at a Twosome Place longingly while he’s at a stoplight somewhere in Bongeunsa though.  
  
When he arrives at the location, equipped with his camera, multiple lenses, tripod and laptop, he spots Seungcheol out by the lobby talking with the reception, his pace frantic, “He won’t have an I.D. on him from our company because we just pulled him in last minute but he’s from Universe Factory studio, ask him for an identification and let him in. Tell your manager Choi Seungcheol approved his entry- Wonwoo!” Thankful that his friend finally noticed him standing aimlessly at the side, Wonwoo reciprocates when he’s pulled in for a quick one armed hug, “Man, you really are the best, you’re really saving our asses. I heard from Jihoon that you guys were dealing with a big one today. I wasn’t sure if I could ask you.” He says apologetically, taking one of Wonwoo’s equipment bags from his arm to help carry them.  
  
“It’s no big deal.” Wonwoo says casually, shrugging his shoulders. “You know I’m fine with doing it.”  
  
Seungcheol gives him a knowing look, “Of course you are,” he says, which Wonwoo pointedly ignores in favor of leaving his driver’s license and signing in at the reception desk.  
  
He’s then led into a big room with pure white walls reaching up to the very high ceiling which was filled with different types of scaffolding, with a wide array of colored spotlights and a variation of chains hanging down from them. Wonwoo gives a low whistle at the sight of the actual set though, “Is that water?”  
  
Seungcheol chuckles lowly, setting down Wonwoo’s equipment gently on the table specifically prepared for the photographer, “Yeah. Our model, you know, likes to dance and thought it’d be nice to incorporate water with today’s concept. Something about being similar to SHINee’s Ring Ding Dong music video? Or something.”  
  
“Is it safe?” Wonwoo frowns.  
  
Seungcheol rolls his eyes at him, “That’s what you’re worried about? Who do you think you’re speaking to? Of course it’s safe. I made sure of it. So don’t get your briefs all tangled up.”  
  
Wonwoo swears he doesn’t flush at that and if he does, he’s blaming it on the amount of coffee he’s already had, “Shut up.”  
  
Seungcheol lets out an easy laugh and elbows Wonwoo’s arm, “I’m just messing with ya.” Then he crosses his arms across his chest, looking at the set thoughtfully, “But he’ll be here soon with his road manager, Hyejin. Best be in your tip top behavior.”  
  
“Please. It’s just Kwon Soonyoung, I’ve worked with many celebrities before.” Wonwoo says, turning away from Seungcheol and setting up his equipment.  
  
“_Okay. _This one’s different though. You know it.”  
  
And he did know. Because this was Kwon Soonyoung, the newest addition to Pride of Pride’s (PoP)—a global world class entertainment agency, known for producing the best of the best calibrated celebrities in all of Asia—roster, rising matinee star of the South Korean modeling industry, darling of the press, face on the cover of almost every best selling fashion magazine, endorser of almost all trending cosmetic products on television and as if his resume couldn’t get any better than this, ambassador of Goodwill UNICEF Korea.  
  
Nobody did _not _know him or had not heard of him or the name at least once. He was literally everywhere.  
  
“It’ll be fine.” Wonwoo assures.  
  
Seungcheol leaves him on his own after gawking at his wrist watch, mumbling something about needing to rush back to the building to talk to some Youngsun lady about important papers that needed signatures but not before making sure Wonwoo was all set, which he was.  
  
“Hope you don’t get too distracted by him!” Seungcheol teases lightheartedly while walking backwards towards the door.  
  
Wonwoo snorts and levels Seungcheol’s retreating form a look, “Hope you trip on your way out.” He says, taking satisfaction in the way Seungcheol almost opens the doors with his face, small victories.  
  
Wonwoo doesn’t do distractions. Not while he was on the clock at least.

  
He was in the middle of adjusting the settings on his camera when the sound of heels clacking on the linoleum floor that seemed to get closer and closer with every step, gets his attention. Looking up from where he’s perched on a mono block, he sees a lady in a striking red dress suit with a fancy Chanel bag hanging from one shoulder and holding a clipboard in her other hand, enter through the studio’s door. Her eyes zero in on him and then there’s a tick on her well drawn brows before she’s walking towards his direction. Wonwoo stands up, clearing his throat suddenly feeling intimidated.  
  
He almost doesn’t notice the second person that follows in after her but he does because no one does not notice _the _Kwon Soonyoung walking towards them with wide eyes. 

The celebrity was surprisingly in casual clothes, wearing a pair of faded skinny jeans and chucks at the bottom and a white oversized Balenciaga shirt inside a light brown knitted cardigan at the top. However, his face and hair were prepped flawlessly for the shoot already, ears adorned with earrings that were flashy but not too flashy at the same time, just right. It looked like all he had to do was change into his outfit for the shoot.  
  
When the scary lady was finally at a speaking distance, Wonwoo bows quietly, “Jeon Wonwoo, from Universe Factory.” He introduces himself, extending out a hand which she takes firmly in hers, her long nails (claws?) looked just about ready to embed into Wonwoo’s hand should she grip it any tighter.  
  
What he doesn’t expect is to get an immediate reaction from the model which was a few steps behind her.  
  
“Why, _hello _there.” Kwon Soonyoung greets, surprise coloring his voice as he slowly raked his eyes up and down Wonwoo’s entire person and then sending him a wink when their eyes met.  
  
“Kwon Soonyoung, Jeon Wonwoo.” The lady, Hyejin, Wonwoo guesses, says gesturing from one person to the other with her perfectly manicured nails—which kind of seems dangerous to be within slashing distance of—in a bored attempt of introducing them to one another, “Jeon Wonwoo, this is Kwon Soonyoung.”  
  
“But you can call me _Soon_.” Kwon Soonyoung butts in and sends finger guns to his direction.  
  
“Uh, no.” Was his knee-jerk response, shaking his head and turning away from the model.  
  
“That was awful. So awful.” Hyejin is looking at Kwon with disgust but the guy just laughs it off, “Anyway, you seem surprised, so I’m guessing Choi hasn’t filled you in on the slight changes in today’s plans.”  
  
The model shakes his head.  
  
“Jeon here, praise the Lord.” She says looking up at the ceiling with a resigned sigh then back at her clipboard, lips pursed in an annoyed pout. “Will be taking over today’s shoot because he is not incompetent like some people who can’t afford to give an earlier notice whether or not they can do their job. So play nice.” She raises an imploring eyebrow at Kwon Soonyoung’s direction.  
  
“Oh, I’m sure he’s _super _competent.” Kwon blurts out. When Wonwoo glances back at him, he’s just finished giving the photographer another once over. He feels his own eyebrows shoot up at the comment but doesn’t say anything. Not that he had anything near intelligent to say.  
  
“Kwon, stop undressing your temp photographer with your eyes, please.”  
  
Wonwoo lowkey chokes on his spit but covers it up with a nonchalant cough into the crook of his elbow.  
  
The model however, flushes a bright red and starts waving his hands in front of him, “I- I wasn’t! Shut up, Hyejin.” Then he recovers almost instantly, sending another wink to Wonwoo, “He’s just pleasing to the eyes, is all.”  
  
Hyejin rolls her eyes at Kwon, obviously used to his quirks. Then eyes Wonwoo seriously, he gulps, she was _really _scary. “How about you, Jeon? I would assume Choi has already given you a briefing? Or has he been running around like a frazzled rat again and forgot to do his job?”  
  
“No, he has.” He glances at Kwon, “Four elements concept, right?”  
  
Kwon nods repeatedly, all too happily by Hyejin’s side. While she nodded once. “Correct. Hence, the water on the set.” She checks the smart watch on her wrist when it notifies her of an incoming message, tapping it once with her palm with slight irritation. “Right. I’ve also heard good things about your work.” She says, addressing Wonwoo. “And although this was last minute and the first time you’ll be working with us, since you were hand picked by Choi, I trust that our shoot will be in good hands?”  
  
Wonwoo nods, confident in his own skills, no matter how sleep deprived he was, his photography was one thing he prided in, so he shifts his gaze from the intimidating manager and looks at Kwon Soonyoung in the eye, which catches the model off guard, “Just tell me how you want it and I’ll make it happen.”  
  
Kwon lets out an appreciative whistle at that and nods almost bashfully, “Sure.”  
  
“Glad to be working with you today, Kwon Soonyoung.” Wonwoo says before taking a look at the set and willing the cogs in his brain to start working.  
  
“Same here. I’ll be in your care.” He replies with a big genuine smile.

  
☄️

They were doing a spread for PoP’s annual magazine—THE PRIDE, which normally had a section called “Our Muse” that detailed on one of their best talents and without much surprise, they locked in on Kwon Soonyoung for this issue, crowning him their muse of the year. Their most valuable asset. They weren’t wrong and it would have been stupid of them not to give that title to him, considering everything he’s contributed to the company so far, income wise and so much more. Not only making a name for himself at the market but also carrying the company on his shoulders with grace and confidence.

  
Wonwoo’s heard about the plans for this issue which was always one of the biggest and most anticipated gossip in their line of work but he’s never one to join in the racket, that was mostly Seungkwan’s (one of their partners for events management) job who tells Seokmin, who tells Jihoon and Jihoon, _duh_, tells Wonwoo anything. 

He’s also only heard so much from people he knew from inside the popular agency so he’d never imagined himself to actually be part of the team (even temporarily) and then working on it with the model himself. He knows it’s a big project, one that required a lot of work put in it so he tries not to get intimidated by the amount of staff that filters into the venue minutes after Kwon had finished explaining to him his plans for the water segment—which was a great idea, by the way, he’s actually itching to start getting his lenses on it.  
  
But Wonwoo was not used to working with a huge team, only having to work with four people at most whenever they had projects, even the big ones, so he was getting a bit fidgety.  
  
“Sorry about that,” Kwon mutters beside him, probably noticing Wonwoo’s discomfort at the sudden influx of staff members at the venue, “They’re a lot, I know but they’re really great to work with.”  
  
Wonwoo’s about to wave him off and tell him he’s cool with it when Yoon Jeonghan walks up to them, an unimposing I.D. hanging casually around his neck which will have anybody doing a double take once they read the big bold letters that said PRODUCTION HEAD right underneath his name.  
  
“Jeon Wonwoo.” He greets with an easy smile of an old friend, “Didn’t expect you to succumb to Seungcheol’s bribery so easily.”  
  
Wonwoo feels the start of a smile twitching on the corners of his mouth, “It was an easy feat, he knew I wasn’t going to say no.”  
  
“I bet.” Jeonghan eyes them both with interest and lets out a laugh, throwing each of his arms around their shoulders, “I won’t lie, I really wasn’t looking forward to coming to work today but now I’m actually thankful that I did and weirdly excited to work on this now that I have an interesting pair to watch over.” 

Kwon giggles and pokes Jeonghan’s side before sending a grin towards Wonwoo’s direction. He tries to act indifferent to it. He was not getting distracted.  
  
By the time everything was in place and Jeonghan had called quiet on the set, even though the situation didn’t really call for silence, Wonwoo was almost vibrating with concealed excitement. The fifth cup of coffee must’ve been kicking in because he was watching Kwon rehearse his moves on the water and he was so close to just getting up and start taking photos without waiting for Jeonghan’s call for the end of standby. Wonwoo couldn’t wait to get some shots in but he tamped it down not wanting to look super eager. Even though he was. Extremely eager.  
  
As per Jeonghan, the elements would go from water, air, fire and then earth. Lunch break would be in between the air and fire segment so as to give Kwon some time to rest as well and for the production team to set up the new backdrop. Water and fire would be incorporated with dancing while air and earth were mainly just poses, Wonwoo thinks it’s genius, it doesn’t only accommodate the well-being of the model but it also gives ample time for the staff to prep for the next two segments efficiently.  
  
Jeonghan, for all he complains about his job is actually exceptionally good at it.  
  
Lee Chan also comes in a little bit later to help Kwon polish up his water segment rehearsal. Nevermind that he was much younger than most of the team present, including Wonwoo himself, because he’s already an esteemed choreographer from the same agency, having worked with various Kpop idol groups and International celebrities as well.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Wonwoo _finally_ gets his go-signal.  
  
Kwon grins at him suggestively when he steps closer to the set, “You think you can capture me?”  
  
Wonwoo looks at him and brings his camera to his eyes, peeking at the viewfinder before he clicks on the shutter, “I already have.” He says before changing his camera’s shutter speed fit for motion.  
  
When he looks up at the model again, he thinks that the red on the tip of his ears wasn’t from the overhead lighting.  
  
The water segment goes by smoothly, Wonwoo tells Kwon to pretend that he wasn’t there or that there wasn’t anybody taking photos of him. It was better that way, especially with dance shots. The model was an exquisite dancer and took Wonwoo’s directions easily, most of his shots from the water segment didn’t require Kwon to look into the camera and was more focused on the effect of the water splashes and the light drizzle that was raining down on him.  
  
It reminded Wonwoo of his first few tries at mastering photography. Watching his sister dancing on stage, being forced to take a camera with him and taking pictures of her so she could change her Facebook profile picture with a dance shot, little did teenager Wonwoo know that that would inspire the spark in him to pursue photography. It was nostalgic, to say the least.  
  
They jump on to the air segment as soon as Wonwoo decides he’d gotten enough A-Roll shots he could choose from, a dripping wet Kwon Soonyoung giddily saunters up beside him to peek at his photos.  
  
“Wow, you really know how to flatter someone with those angles.” He comments, doing his best not to drip water on any part of Wonwoo or his camera.  
  
Wonwoo chuckles, feeling proud of his work, “Thanks for the compliment, Kwon. Just doing my job.”  
  
The model blinks and then looks at Wonwoo through his lashes, “Just _Soonyoung _is fine, you know. You don’t have to be so uptight here.”  
  
Wonwoo shakes his head, and passes a towel to the model, “You better dry yourself up before you start sneezing all over the place.”  
  
“Aw, you care!”  
  
Wonwoo grunts and walks away leaving the staff members to dote on the model.

  
  
The air segment was more of a test of patience than anything else, if Wonwoo was being completely honest. Having already used up most of the caffeine in his body, Wonwoo’s uptake was starting to slow down and he was determined to get his work done and finished before his brain decided to completely shut down on him.  
  
The huge set for the water segment was taken down and hoisted away in record time and the staff, thanks to the direction of Jeonghan, had prepared a long and wide sky blue cloth that had a span of almost ten yards and three gigantic fans were also set up to help with the effect that they were going for for this particular element.  
  
Kwon walks out of the dressing room looking mostly dry and wearing the most comfortable looking shorts and oversized blue button up Wonwoo’d ever seen. He feels the caffeine in his body barely thrumming, the model looked just about ready to sleep and Wonwoo has to bite his lower lip to crush the envy that he was feeling because Kwon was obviously _not _preparing to sleep but his brain was starting to give him the wrong signals.  
  
“Like what you see?” Kwon asks with a smirk. And Wonwoo can’t help but roll his eyes at him. Brushing him off with only a shrug that definitely helped boosting up the model’s ego because he was definitely using all his best poses from the get-go and not giving Wonwoo a breather.  
  
This time, the photographer had him looking directly at the camera—which could have been the worst idea in Wonwoo’s opinion but it worked too well with the concept—while the staff members fluttered the blue sheet behind him, giving the effect of a flowing breeze. Kwon was more than happy to follow through with the instructions because he looked like he was having the time of his life torturing Wonwoo with his smolders and heart stopping gazes.

He’d been fine blaming the rapid palpitations on the caffeine but Wonwoo decided enough was enough the moment Kwon’s eyes shifted from looking directly into the camera to locking eyes with him who was behind it. Half lying on the floor, the model reached up a hand to his neck and started pulling on the collar of his top, unclasping the first two buttons with his one hand before adjusting it so his collarbones would show and the tell tale sign of his well defined chest peeked from the wide V of the shirt.

  
Before his brain could even _try _to give him even worse signals, Wonwoo wills his body to beat it at its own game and takes six fast shots from two different angles and waves over Jeonghan to let him know that they were good.  
  
“Whaaaat- that’s it?” Kwon almost whines from behind him, brushing off the back of his shorts with a pout, “I was just getting started.”  
  
Wonwoo turns to him with a huff, one hand subconsciously reaching out to fix Kwon’s collar so that no skin was showing, “You did well. And I got the shots I needed. So that’s enough.” He says before patting the model once on the side of his arm and walking back to his station. 

He ignores Jeonghan’s amused expression from where he was sitting on his special Production Head chair, nothing good would come if Wonwoo were to engage in a conversation with him right now.  
  
But Wonwoo had the worst luck in the world so speak of the devil and he will come sashaying towards you, “Not a word.” Wonwoo says, beating him into it.  
  
Jeonghan laughs at him, “What? I was just gonna say you can go for lunch now. _Gosh_, Wonwoo, you don’t have to be so defensive.” He says, obviously enjoying the constipated look on the photographer’s face.  
  
“Ugh.” He groans, turning off his camera and switching out the batteries. He takes the SD card from it and then takes out his laptop as well, tucking the gadget under his arm.  
  
“Wait. You know you don’t have to do that now right? You can transfer everything over once we’re done. You should take this time to rest.” Jeonghan says, eyeing him curiously.  
  
Wonwoo shakes his head, “I’m afraid I’ll be unreachable for a good forty-eight hours once I hit the comfort of my bed, so better I do this now and get it over with.” He smiles tiredly at the blonde.  
  
Jeonghan nods solemnly before tipping his head to the right, “Break room’s that door over there. Food’s ready too so go get some yummy nutritious South Korean cuisine in that tummy and then maybe you’ll have the energy to keep up with Kwon.” Then he laughs wholeheartedly again, Wonwoo’s starting to think that that was his evil laugh. 

  
☄️  


Wonwoo picks a convenient location in the break room, a corner table where he could plug in his laptop and get some peace and quiet, he was hoping he could do with a short nap before they resume the shoot too so he sets an alarm on his phone before it was too late, future Wonwoo can thank him later.

  
He nods at some of the staff members who bows at his direction, the break room wasn’t crowded but there was a decent number of people coming in and out to get their food. Luckily, Seungcheol was a man of his words and provided Wonwoo with a good serving of Bulgogi complete with the side dishes and everything. This was almost enough to last him through his scheduled hibernation.  
  
“Wonwoo hyung!” He jumps at the mention of his name then he peeks over his laptop’s monitor and sees Lee Chan approaching him with a wide smile. “It’s been awhile, hasn’t it? Wanted to stop by before the chaos resumed.” He says, giving him a solid hug from the side.  
  
Wonwoo grins back at him and returns the hug, he’d always been fond of the kid. Having known him since Chan’s dance recital days, he’d always believed that the small tiny kid dancing behind his older sister was destined to make it big, “Tell me about it. I was about to sulk when you came in and didn’t even acknowledge my presence. It’s hard being childhood friends with such a celebrity.”  
  
Chan laughs loudly, doubling over. Ah, his laughter. Such music to the ears. If Wonwoo looked over to some of the staff members in the same room as them, he’d see them closing their eyes in bliss. “It wasn’t my fault Seungcheol hyung had me running all over the place to get a hold of Soonyoung hyung!”  
  
“Yeah, well. Someone of his caliber can’t help but be well in demand.” Wonwoo shrugs, typing in his password once his laptop came to life.  
  
“Yep. You certainly know the feeling than most of us.” Chan nods smirking at him when he so much so glances at Wonwoo’s desktop wallpaper, “Nice.”  
  
“What? I like taking pictures. It’s my passion. Don’t you think my niece looks cute in the picture?” Wonwoo counters, tipping his nose up childishly before opening this folder and that folder to start the transfer.  
  
“At the rate you’re going, I might have to tell Seulgi noona to prepare the adoption papers but, _sure_, if you say so,” Chan teases then stands back up with a sad sigh, “Well, as much as I’d love to stay and listen to you ramble about your favorite niece, I gotta go help out there and start blocking the set for the fire segment.”  
  
Wonwoo shoots him a look, “She’s my one and only niece. Just admit you’re jealous that we don’t nag you as much as we did before. You know you’re still our favorite. Don’t work too hard, Channie!” He reminds, waving the kid away with his childhood nickname, “And don’t forget to drink your vitamins!”  
  
“I’m not a kid anymore!” Chan yells back from the door.  
  
True, but.  
  
“You still are to me!”  
  
“Shut up!”

  
  
He’s in the middle of multi-tasking (eating lunch and copying files from his SD card to a flash drive) when the door to the break room creaks open, thinking it’s just one of the many staff members on set, he pays it no mind. He doesn’t realize it’s Kwon Soonyoung until the man plops himself down on the seat beside him.  
  
When Wonwoo looks over in the middle of getting another bite of his Bulgogi, he sees Kwon still wearing the air segment outfit but he looked extra snuggly with the addition of the cardigan he decided to wear on top of it, the same one he wore when he first came into the studio. He was smiling at Wonwoo.  
  
“Eating well?” He asks casually.  
  
“Hng.” Is all Wonwoo manages to grunt out because he was in the middle of chewing.  
  
“What do you think of the shoot so far?” Kwon asks, his fingers fiddling with the tattered ends of his cardigan.  
  
“It’s good. It’s a very smart concept.” Wonwoo says honestly, frowning when his laptop pings with a message from his sister.

  
_Are you on break? _ _  
_

  
“Yeah?” The model asks again, like he didn’t believe Wonwoo liked it. And he did. He really liked it.  
  
  
_Yeah. __  
_

  
  
“No, really.” Wonwoo shifts his attention to the unusually shy celebrity and tells him with a genuine smile. “It’s really good. I think the shots we got so far turned out really well.”

  
_I’m calling, Eunha wants to see you. _

_  
_  
And then two things happen at once, first is Kwon breaking out into a huge grin and almost pouncing on Wonwoo’s lap for a hug and the second is Wonwoo’s laptop ringing obnoxiously because his sister was trying to FaceTime him.  
  
Wonwoo manages to evade the hug in favor of answering the video call, and then positions the laptop so that it was only showing him and a wide white wall in the background on the screen. He doesn’t see Kwon Soonyoung pouting dejectedly.  
  
When the call connects, he’s met with his niece’s face zoomed into the screen and he couldn’t help the easy laugh that escapes his throat at the picture. 

He sees Kwon watching him from his peripheral, looking like he wanted in on whatever Wonwoo was laughing about.  
  
“Uncle Nonu!!” His seven year old niece screams. Good thing he decided not to put his headphones on, that would’ve given him temporary deafness.  
  
“Hey, pumpkin, how’s my favorite princess doing?” He says, smiling at the screen.  
  
“Great! Mama said you had something to tell me? Is it a surprise? Is it? Is It!” As if on cue, his sister comes into the frame, grinning at him.  
  
“Yeah, sorry lil bro, I couldn’t keep it a secret for long. Wait-” Seulgi cuts herself off, squinting at the camera.  
  
Wonwoo realizes a second too late that there was an extra head peeking at the bottom of the screen, on his side of the call.  
  
“Is that Kwon Soonyoung?!”

  
  
Shit.

  
  
“No. You’re seeing things.” Wonwoo panics, scrambling to get the camera off of the celebrity but it’s futile because Seulgi’s already seen him and he’d kept leaning towards the camera.  
  
“Hi! Yes, it’s me, the one and only!”  
  
“Oh my God, Wonwoo you told me you were going to sideline today but you didn’t you tell me you were working with _him?” _  
  
“Yeah, Wonwoo why didn’t you tell her you were working with me today? Bad boyfriend!”  
  
“Wha- I- Huh?” He blubbers unintelligently, looking around the break room for eavesdroppers. Fortunately, everyone was busy doing their own thing or had their earphones plugged into their ears to give a shit about what was going on in the corner of the room.  
  
“What the fuck?” He says instead, he’s not usually this tongue-tied.  
  
“Has it ever crossed your mind that this would have been the type of information you would need to tell your older sister about?” Seulgi’s voice says from the speakers of the laptop, while Eunha, his only saving grace, was nowhere to be found.  
  
“It’s classified information until it comes out to the public, you know that.” Wonwoo manages weakly, still reeling. He massages his temples with the pads of his fingers. His brain activity was slowing down fast, even with the delicious Bulgogi he was currently inhaling.  
  
“Nah, he just wants to keep me for himself.” Kwon supplies unhelpfully.  
  
“Well then, when’s the wedding?” Seulgi joins in the running joke, she’s always loved tormenting Wonwoo, the sadist.  
  
“I don’t know...” Kwon places his chin on his palm, pretending to think about it for a second and then clapping his hands together, “We still haven’t decided!”  
  
“J_esus Christ_. This was a mistake.” Wonwoo mutters. This interaction was taking thirty years out of Wonwoo’s life span, at this rate he’ll only be living for the next five years, give or take.  
  
Seulgi’s pixelated face is wheezing on the screen when Hyejin barges into the break room yelling at Kwon to get his ass over there for his next segment.  
  
“Whoops. Gotta run, She-Hulk is upon me. See you later, darling!” He blows a kiss in Wonwoo’s direction before going off screen.  
  
“I’m a big fan of you and your humor, Kwon Soonyoung!” Seulgi yells from the call.  
  
Wonwoo shakes his head and takes another spoonful of his food, so much for peace and quiet.  
  
“Ah, the two of you would make such pretty babies in the future.” Seulgi comments, still laughing.  
  
“Did I ever tell you how much I hate you.” Wonwoo says grumbling.  
  
“You’ve been telling me since you first learned how to speak.”  
  
“Good. Because I really hate you.”  
  
“I love you too, ‘lil bro.”  
  
Wonwoo’s foul mood does a 180 once Eunha comes back on screen, showing him her Card Captor Sakura card collection and tells him about every card and what their powers were. She squeals happily when Wonwoo tells her she should prepare herself because she’ll get a really nice present from him the next time they meet.  
  
They’re ten minutes into the call, when Wonwoo couldn’t help the gigantic yawn that escapes him. Seulgi notices this and takes pity on him, tells her daughter Uncle Wonwoo still had work to do and that they could call him again in a few days. Eunha, the angel that she was, nods and bids him goodbye with a loud kiss towards the camera.  
  
“You should take a nap before you go back out there.” Seulgi says softly, smiling at him, expression open and genuine.  
  
Wonwoo nods slowly and yawns again removing his glasses then placing them right beside his laptop before rubbing his eyes, “Thanks noona, I appreciate it.”  
  
“No, thanks for taking the time to answer our call. You’re the best. Don’t work too hard.” She says before disconnecting the call.  
  
Wonwoo doesn’t hate his sister _that _much.

  
  
He doesn’t know how long he’d been asleep for but his alarm hasn’t gone off so it probably wasn’t time for him to be up yet. He stirs, blearily opening his eyes when he feels someone shuffling beside him, he didn’t feel as cold as he usually did whenever he woke up from a nap.  
  
Wonwoo’s vision was too blurry to process what was going on but he registers the person to be Kwon going by the blob of unusual hair color, “Get some more sleep,” is the last thing he hears before his eyes were shutting close again. It was really gentle to the ears, coaxing him into a dreamless nap.  
  
When he startles awake at the sound of his alarm, he finds a comfortable mauve knitted cardigan draped over his shoulders.

  
☄️

“So tell me why you’re my temp photographer again?” Kwon says, arms crossed in front of him, a foot tapping an impatient rhythm on the floor. 

This time he was wearing an all black suit with nothing inside, no undershirt, no button-up, no nothing. Wonwoo wants to have a serious talk with whoever styled him.  
  
“I didn’t tell you. Hyejin told you. But since you asked so nicely,” Wonwoo says with dripping sarcasm while setting his camera back into motion mode, “It’s because I’m doing Seungcheol a favor.”  
  
“_Aaaand _he didn’t ask someone else to do it instead because?”  
  
“I don’t know, okay? It’s whatever. Let’s just get to work.”  
  
“But you look like you barely had any sleep.” Soonyoung squints his eyes at him accusingly, “Have you _had _any sleep?”  
  
No.  
  
“Yes.” He lies through his teeth. Technically, he did get a few minutes of shut eye in the break room—  
  
“A fifteen minute nap during lunch break is not counted as sleep.”  
  
Wonwoo sighs and scratches the side of his face, feeling the start of tiny stubbles under his chin, that’s how long he hasn’t slept. But he wasn’t one to back down from a challenge, and neither was he someone who could bear to show a hint of vulnerability in his workplace just because he was about to collapse any minute now from lack of sleep. Especially not in front of a distinguished client. He also hated call-out culture.  
  
“It’s fine. _I’m fine_. I drank coffee, so I’m good for another few hours.”  
  
Wonwoo probably said the wrong thing because that’s when Kwon’s expression turns dark, “Exactly how many cups of coffee have you had today?”  
  
Wonwoo averts his eye, not liking the feeling of being pinned down by a glare.  
  
“It doesn’t matter. As long as I’m here doing my job, right?”  
  
The model looked like he was going to say something else but instead, he drops his arms to his sides with a dissatisfied sigh, “Fine. But for that, you have to call me by my first name from here on out.”  
  
Wonwoo shifts his gaze back to him, “That’s-”  
  
“Call me Soonyoung or I’ll tell Seungcheol you came here without proper sleep and he’ll be so guilty, he’ll swear to jump off the Empire State Building the moment he gets the chance to climb it. And we’re going to New York two weeks from now.”  
  
“Your form of blackmail really isn’t convincing enough.”  
  
Kwon huffs indignantly and takes something out from the pocket of his suit, Wonwoo realizes with wide eyes that it was his flash drive containing all the photos from the water and air segment, “Or would you rather I toss this over the Han River on my way home?”  
  
“Okay, that’s convincing enough. Now, _Soonyoung_, would you please kindly return that to me, if you don’t want us to have to re-do the entire water and air segment of the shoot.” Wonwoo says, he didn’t think the model was the type to follow through with his threats, especially since it also involved him doing extra work—and who in this economy would want to do extra work? but still, better safe than sorry.  
  
A slow smile forms across Soonyoung’s features before he’s pocketing the flash drive once more, “_Silly_. Of course that wasn’t yours. I just happen to have the same exact flash drive. I saw one just like it still plugged into your laptop. Didn’t think that would work though. And don’t you have an SD card?”  
  
Wonwoo’s face falls into an expression of disbelief, “Wow. You’ve been exposed to Jeonghan for too long, you’re becoming spoiled and evil.”  
  
Soonyoung laughs, patting Wonwoo’s shoulder, “So it would seem! You still haven’t confessed how many cups of coffee you’ve had today though, I’ll get that out of you sooner or later.”  
  
Wonwoo doesn’t doubt he’d be able to.

  
The fire segment goes without a hitch and Wonwoo was having a hard time choosing which dancing element he liked more because while the water element was mostly grace and well-timed turns, the fire element was filled with strong and powerful movements, Chan was also at the side during the majority of the time since he choreographed the whole fire segment as opposed to the water segment which Wonwoo thinks Soonyoung freestyled his way through. Both of them were amazing though and Soonyoung’s expressions were on point, he made Wonwoo’s job ten times easier. All Wonwoo had to worry about was getting the right angles and clicking the shutter in perfect timing.  
  
The model’s on set flirting had toned down since they came back from break, Wonwoo noticed. He mostly just sent glances ranging from worried ones to constipated ones to happy ones (every time Wonwoo would compliment him in between shots) towards him now and asked him from time to time if he was doing fine to which Wonwoo answered as honestly as he could, he wasn’t that much of an asshole.

  
  
“Five.” Wonwoo mumbles under his breath when they were on standby, monitoring the just finished fire segment on the screens and waiting for Jeonghan to give them the go signal to begin with the earth segment.  
  
“Hmm?” Soonyoung hums curiously, then looks at the digital clock on the wall behind them, “No, it’s just fifteen minutes past four.” He says.  
  
Wonwoo shakes his head, not looking at the model, “No. Five cups of coffee.”  
  
Wonwoo thinks Soonyoung blinks three times before he caught on, gasping loudly in utter disbelief when he finally did, “_Jeon Wonwoo!_” he scolds and the photographer winces, preparing for an onslaught of angry quips but just when Soonyoung was about to get a word out of his mouth, Jeonghan calls them over and tells them that the set was ready.  
  
Wonwoo thanks his lucky stars but Soonyoung glares at him and makes an ‘I’m watching you’ gesture with his two fingers, pointing them to his own eyes before turning his wrist and pointing them to Wonwoo’s before stalking towards the set.  
  
The last element flies by as well, it takes them less than ten minutes to get all the shots they needed and Soonyoung was professional enough to keep his expression level and perfect for the theme.   
  
This time, he was wearing a variation of whites, looking soft in the middle of a pop up flower patch (with real flowers!). The set was amazing, as expected. Wonwoo still couldn’t fathom how fast Jeonghan and his crew set this all up. He was starting to theorize that they rehearsed everything from start to finish before the actual thing. There was also one fan on the side which gave them the effect of a spring breeze and the yellow spotlight was a perfect substitute for the sunlight shining gently on Soonyoung’s face.  
  
When they were done, Jeonghan called it a wrap and the whole team clapped and greeted each other congratulations, most of them bowing to his, Chan’s, and Soonyoung’s direction.

Jeonghan and Chan made sure to bid their farewells to Wonwoo too before they both had to leave at the same time to report back to the agency, leaving Soonyoung with his PD members.

“Good job keeping it together today, Wonwoo.” Jeonghan teases after ruffling the top of Wonwoo’s hair like a child.

“Thanks hyung, remind me not to consume too much caffeine next time.” 

“You have enough people reminding you that already, it’s you who refuses to listen every single time.” The older knocks his fist gently against Wonwoo’s jaw.

“That, too.” Wonwoo laughs shaking his head, no one to blame but himself.

“You ought to run away now hyung, before you get the scolding of your life.” Chan jokes, pointing his thumb over his shoulder where Soonyoung was energetically speaking with a different group of staff members.

“I really should.” Wonwoo sighs but looks down at his scattered equipment that needed packing up like they offended him.

Chan giggles then gives him another tight hug with a promise to hang out with everyone soon before running after Jeonghan who was waving at him impatiently from the door.

  
  
Wonwoo’s just about done wrapping up and waiting for the final files to copy on his flash drive when he hears the familiar sound of heels clacking towards him, he looks up and smiles at Hyejin—although still quite intimidated by her—who smiles back at him, “I have to say, I am quite impressed with your work today, Jeon.” She says, hands on her hips. “Not that I’ve ever had doubts in the first place. You are rather famous in your field too but you and Soonyoung worked surprisingly well together today. It’s not everyday that he clicks with someone that easily, his ideas usually clash with his photographers, some of them just don’t understand what goes through his head but for some reason, you’re totally attuned with him. Not only that, Jeonghan showed me the first batch of shots you took today and consider me sold!” She laughs with a satisfied nod at the end. Then she straightens up and brandishes a small piece of paper from the pocket of her fancy Chanel purse.

“Kim Youngsun, our CEO,” Wonwoo realizes with a look that she was handing him a business card, “would greatly appreciate having you on our team. What do you think about signing with our agency?”  
  
Wonwoo chuckles lowly then brings his hand up to fix his glasses, the answer was clear, “That’s really flattering, Hyejin-nim but I’ll have to decline.” He says without hesitation and shaking his head respectfully, “While I did enjoy working with all of you today, especially Soonyoung,” He takes a glance at the model who was now cheerfully clapping his hand on the shoulder of every staff member he crossed paths with, “I have to say I am quite committed to my studio, and they would probably burn the building down without me. Also, someone from home wouldn’t like it if I worked with someone as famous as him everyday.”  
  
“Oh? Someone special, I take it?”  
  
“You could say that.” He shrugs.  
  
Hyejin cocks her hips and shrugs her own shoulders in turn, tucking the business card in her blazer’s pocket, “Well, that’s a bummer but it was worth a shot! We’ve had Choi bring your check to your office so it should be there waiting for you. It was a pleasure working with you today, Jeon.”  
  
He smiles at her and then bows, “The pleasure is mine.”

  
  
“Don’t think you’re getting away without hearing from me.” Soonyoung’s voice startles him a few minutes later. He was just in the middle of putting back his laptop in the bag when he almost drops it on the floor in his surprise, “_Jesus,_ Soonyoung, you scared me.”  
  
Soonyoung sighs and smiles fondly at him, “I’ll let the five cups of coffee thing slip away because you look like you’re about to drop but hey, I just wanted to say thanks.” He ducks his head shyly looking pink, “For today, for bearing with me and you know, for not getting distracted.”  
  
“You’re welcome.” Wonwoo says, feeling himself smile at the sight of a blushing Kwon Soonyoung, “I’m not lying when I say that I had fun working with you today.”  
  
Soonyoung laughs gently, “Me too. I-” He starts but hesitates before squaring his shoulders and deciding to man up, looking Wonwoo in the eye with determination, “It’s ridiculous, _I know _but I feel like this should be the part where I ask you out for coffee but that’s definitely off the table now is it?”  
  
Wonwoo’s nose scrunches at the thought, “Nope, definitely not having coffee for another month, or two. But, maybe next time.” And then they share a look, laughing together after a few beats of silence but the moment is cut short by Hyejin’s exasperated voice calling for Soonyoung to hurry up if he didn’t want to walk back to the building alone and get mobbed by his fans who were waiting outside.  
  
“Next time then. You know where to find me.” Soonyoung says with finality before waving at him and jogging towards the door.  
  
Wonwoo snorts at that then looks down at his bags, then he notices Soonyoung’s brown cardigan still lying on the table, “Wait- You forgot this!”  
  
“Psh.” Soonyoung rolls his eyes at him, “Keep it! You can return it to me later!” The model sends him one last wink before disappearing into the hallway.  
  
Feeling bad for forgetting to return the incredibly comfortable article of clothing, Wonwoo picks it up and folds it into a neat mound, steals one of the discarded but clean paper bags off the dressing room shelf and tosses it inside with care. He stretches his right arm and looks at the time on his wrist watch.

6:23pm.

Maybe he could still make it home by 7.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smexy time !!

Wonwoo’s not sure how he found his way back to their studio in one piece. He was so afraid he’d end up crashing into a lane guard or into a tree at one point that he forced himself to listen to some loud and blaring rock music in the car so he could stay awake on the road. He was also sure he’d been driving on pure adrenaline, feeling his brain short circuit but his body staying on auto pilot. 

The activities and the stress of the day (and the previous) was finally taking its toll on him but he couldn’t take home the company car and keep it there for three days, Jihoon would kill him and he still needed to make sure to turn in the SD card to Minghao or Mingyu, whoever was on post-processing duty for this shoot, he still needed to collect his paycheck for this gig. He also still had to discuss with the team which photos they were going to use for the spread, though in his caffeine-addled opinion, every shot was perfect. Soonyoung was perfect.  
  
There was still so much to do, so little energy.

  
  
“We get it Jeon, we get it, Kwon Soonyoung is the definition of perfect, you’ve said that about three hundred times now.” Jihoon says voice laced with amusement.  
  
“Wow, I’ve never seen Wonwoo hyung this...dilapidated before.” Mingyu says, poking Wonwoo’s head that was buried in his arms.  
  
“Nice description.” Minghao agrees, taking a sip of his soda, “But I have to agree, these shots are amazing.”  
  
“Sjfngdh ifh amahfisg,” Wonwoo mutters incoherently.  
  
“What?” Three heads turn in unison.  
  
Wonwoo lazily brings his head up and smiles sleepily at them, “I... said... Soongyon is amazing.”  
  
“We don’t know a Soongyon, Wonwoo. What the fuck is a Soongyon?”  
  
“S-Soonyoung, you fucking... idiot... Lee Jeehoong.”  
  
“Oh my _God_, he is so gone. He’s not even drunk.” Mingyu laughs loudly taking his phone out to start recording Wonwoo.

“He might as well be.”  
  
“And this, my friends, is a prime example of why you should not stay up for more than 24 hours a day and combat it with five cups of coffee and three cans of energy drinks.” Minghao says looking at a far point across the room like he was at The Office.  
  
Wonwoo had the worst friends ever, he should have just taken Hyejin up on her offer and abandoned them for good but when they worked together to haul him into his car and drove him home, through the kindness of their hearts, he can’t say he didn’t appreciate them. They ask him if he wanted to go for a drive thru but he just waves them off in favor of drooling on the passenger seat.  
  
He’s too exhausted for food and was certain he didn’t have the energy to cook for himself when he gets home either. He absentmindedly thanks Seungcheol for feeding him a really good amount of Bulgogi because he knew for sure that it would help him last through his hibernation. He’ll just have to forego dinner tonight and whip something up when he wakes up, he’ll have a lot of time to take care of himself on his days off, which was three whole days, by the way. He was beyond excited to do absolutely nothing.  
  
Mingyu was behind the driver’s seat and was saying some weird shit about not wanting to text someone who was very angry but Wonwoo was too out of it to even process what was going on. He thinks he hears Jihoon tell Mingyu to suck it up and just text them before they call them back instead and end the three of them once and for all from where he sat on the driver’s seat. Minghao calms them both down before they got into an accident.  
  
The next thing Wonwoo knows is that he’s been dropped off the front of his condominium. He looks up at the tall building slowly, which floor was his house on again?  
  
“Do you think we should bring him up?” Mingyu whispers beside him.  
  
“Do you want to die an early death? No, I don’t think we should bring him up.” Jihoon hisses.  
  
“Wonwoo hyung? Will you be able to handle yourself from here?” Minghao asks softly, Minghao had always been his favorite after Chan. He was a good kid.  
  
Wonwoo smiles at the three of them, surprisingly feeling more awake than he had in the past hour, “Yep. I got this.”  
  
Jihoon nods proudly, “See? I told you he can handle himself.”  
  
“What floor was I on again?” Wonwoo asks innocently.  
  
“Shit.”  
  
The three of them end up walking with Wonwoo inside the elevator, pressing on the 15th floor and that’s when it clicks. Oh, right, his house was on the fifteenth floor.  
  
When the elevator door opens on the said floor, Wonwoo walks out and turns to his friends who didn’t look like they had plans on leaving the comfort of the elevator.  
  
“1517, turn left down there.” Mingyu says with wide eyes.  
  
Wonwoo nods and thanks them, telling them that he owed them for bringing him home safely then he turns and trudges down to the direction (he hopes) of his house.  
  
All he wanted was to hit the bed and sleep for the next three days, he was so close yet so far.  
  
What he didn’t expect though was to get a whiff of the amazing smell of someone sautéing vegetables on his way to his door, one of his neighbors were probably cooking dinner and Wonwoo’s stomach couldn’t help but rumble at that, reminding him of his unsated hunger. He groans, snatches his glasses off his face and thunks his head on his door, after making sure it was the right one, and keyed in his passcode—which he remembered. He’s on his last attempt to get rid of his shoes when he realizes that the delicious smell did not only grow stronger but was also coming from his own house.  
  
He frowns but when he walks past the threshold and peeks into the kitchen, he sighs with a small smile and strides straight to the unsuspecting figure that had his back to him.  
  
He’s not as stealthy as he thought he was because they don’t startle as soon as he wrapped his arms around their middle from behind.

“Hey, I heard you coming in. Tired?” Soonyoung’s voice is soft as he continued to cook as if there wasn’t a human leech attached to his back at the moment.  
  
“Exhausted.” Wonwoo buries his face in the crook of his neck and inhales. “Didn’t know you were going to be home early today. I thought you had another schedule afterwards.” He mumbles against the skin and loves the way Soonyoung’s tiny hairs rose and the way his skin gets tiny goosebumps at the sensation.  
  
“I bullied Seungcheol into letting me off the hook today after signing a few things back in the building because it’s his fault you had to come in to cover for the jackass photographer who didn’t show. Also because a certain someone decided to be a good friend and do said friend a favor and overwork himself without mentioning that he hasn’t gotten a wink of sleep in the past, what? Forty hours?” 

Seemingly done with what he was preparing, oh, it was Bibimbap—Wonwoo’s stomach rumbles loudly to make its presence known to everyone within hearing distance but he couldn’t find it in himself to be embarrassed even at the slightest, “I may or may not have also threatened to castrate Mingyu, Jihoon and Minghao if they didn’t make sure you got home safely.” Soonyoung adds, taking the pan off the heat and transferring its contents to the empty plate beside the stove.  
  
Ah, that explained so many things.  
  
Soonyoung turns off the burner but leaves the exhaust fan up and running, “And I know you well enough to guess that you weren’t going to feed yourself if I didn’t come home before you did.”  
  
Spot on but Wonwoo wasn’t going to admit that.  
  
“Hn.” Is all he grunts out against Soonyoung’s skin, feeling his drowsiness take over him once more.  
  
He feels Soonyoung’s fingers thread through his hair and it feels so good he closes his eyes and revels in the feeling, “Dinner then bed.” Soonyoung says fondly.  
  
“Noooo, m’sleepy.” Wonwoo whines.  
  
“You big baby.” Soonyoung says exasperatedly but there was no heat in his voice, “Won’t kiss you if you don’t eat before bed.” He decides and Wonwoo whines again because he can.  
  
“_Noooooooooo_, want kisses.”  
  
The laugh that Soonyoung lets out is enough for Wonwoo to detach his face from his neck and watch him throw his head back on Wonwoo’s shoulder, expression open and devoid of all the famous celebrity bravado he always had around him whenever he was in public.  
  
This was _Wonwoo’s _Soonyoung and he’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever laid eyes on.  
  
“I can’t believe you had the audacity to call me spoiled today when you’re the one who needs all the attention and pampering from me.” Soonyoung says with a teasing smile, he shuffles and turns in Wonwoo’s arms, pushing him backwards away from the stove and onto the empty kitchen island.  
  
Wonwoo is proud he doesn’t trip and have them sprawling all over the kitchen floor.  
  
“Always need my dose of you.” Wonwoo mumbles under his breath, not meeting Soonyoung’s eyes.  
  
He does look when he feels Soonyoung’s knuckles trailing against his cheek. They share a smile and then Wonwoo finds himself closing his eyes and leaning into the touch.  
  
“I was worried about you.” Soonyoung confesses, his voice small. When Wonwoo opens his eyes again, he sees the honesty in Soonyoung’s deep brown ones, his eyebrows set in a slight furrow, “When you fell asleep in the break room after Seulgi noona called, I immediately knew something wasn’t right. So I called Jihoon and I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you stayed up all night last night working. I was about to run to Seungcheol and punch him in the face for making you come in as the temp but Jihoon said he had no idea. He was right when he told you that I’d get angry though. Five cups of coffee and three Red Bulls, Wonwoo? I told you it’s bad for you. You were also right beside me when I went to bed so I thought you just got up early and headed to work.”  
  
“Didn’t want to worry you.” He says as he turns his head to land a kiss on Soonyoung’s open palm and when he’s done, he closes the gap between them, his lips grazing in between Soonyoung’s brows first to make his worry disappear and then down to his cheeks and then down, down to his waiting lips. Soonyoung sighs softly and keeps his palms against Wonwoo’s chest.  
  
“Besides, why would I pass up the opportunity to have my lenses on you.” He adds with a lazy smirk when they pull away for a second. “Wouldn’t want someone to see you almost eye-fucking the camera with today’s concept, would I?”  
  
“Fuck you. Don’t ever do that again.” Soonyoung says winding his arms around Wonwoo’s neck and pulling him in, their soft lazy kisses turning heated at the sudden change in the air. “And for your information.” He says between kisses, between Wonwoo biting on his lower lip and pulling on it with his teeth. “I only fucking did that today because it was you.”  
  
Wonwoo smiles against Soonyoung’s jaw, he knew that. Knew how professional Soonyoung was in reality, knew how Soonyoung—shy as he was at the beginning—rose to fame with all his hard work and determination, he’s not just some pretty face that went viral on social media, no. But still, he’s always loved taking photos of Soonyoung, Seulgi had always complained about how Wonwoo never got good dancing photos of her but would always have the perfect shot of Soonyoung on stage. He wouldn’t miss it for the world and Seungcheol knew that. If Wonwoo had a backup flash drive of select shots from today’s shoot hidden in his back pocket, well, no one but Soonyoung had to know.  
  
“You were testing my patience a while ago though.” He says, slowly rubbing his hands up and down Soonyoung’s sides, shying away from his clothed ass, no matter how much Wonwoo wanted to just grope it.  
  
“Really? I was starting to think that I was doing a horrible job at getting you to fuck me in the studio. You didn’t cave. You didn’t even want to call me by my name until I had to blackmail you with a fake USB!” Soonyoung pouted, their easy banter coming back to life despite Wonwoo’s perpetually sleepy state.  
  
“It’s called being professional, Soonyoung.”  
  
“Hey, you were the one who said you’ve always wanted to get down on me in a studio while I’m all dolled up and shit.”  
  
“Yeah, but not in front of, oh I don’t know, thirty plus people? Your whole team was there.”  
  
Soonyoung pouts.  
  
“And,” Wonwoo says in a low whisper, the shiver that runs through Soonyoung urges him to go on, “I don’t like the idea of sharing you. You know that.”  
  
“_Fuck_, Wonwoo.” Soonyoung pushes him away at an arm’s length and rips away the ridiculous pink frilly ‘Kiss the Chef’ apron—a gift from Mingyu, he had on him before turning them around and hopping his butt on the kitchen island, aggressively wrapping his legs around Wonwoo’s middle and pulling him closer and then cupping his face and leaning down for a wild kiss. Tongue action, check.  
  
Soonyoung’s almost fully climbed on Wonwoo, with the help of the sturdy marble leveraging him and Wonwoo’s halfway sucked a wonderful hickey on Soonyoung’s chest just a little farther from his nipple when Soonyoung rolls his hips against Wonwoo’s waist. Which doesn’t help his almost too hard dick that was kept straining in the confines of his jeans.  
  
Wonwoo groans against Soonyoung’s chest, belatedly realizing that Soonyoung has long changed out of his casual work clothes and was only wearing a thin white over-worn and oversized shirt and a pair of teal boxer shorts. Detaching his mouth and leaning his forehead on Soonyoung’s chest to gasp lungfuls of air, Wonwoo drags his palm up and down Soonyoung’s milky white thighs that were wrapped around his waist, “Soonyoung.” He rasps out.  
  
“I hate you. I hate you.” Soonyoung says pulling Wonwoo’s head away from his chest and then crashing their lips together again, “I’m supposed to be a good boyfriend and I should be feeding you right now, not _hah- _not this.”  
  
“M’sorry, want you so bad.” Wonwoo mumbles, scenes from today’s photoshoot replaying in the back of his mind, “Wanted to get my hands all over you but couldn’t touch you.”  
  
“You know you could have. I would’ve let you.” Soonyoung gasps when Wonwoo’s hands that were splayed on his thighs makes their way up under his shirt, nails scraping gently upwards and on to his sensitive nipples.  
  
“Not when there’s so many people.”  
  
“Would’ve kicked them out of the studio so I could give you a blowjob. _Ah, _w-would’ve looked at the camera with your dick in my mouth, would’ve let you take pictures of me.”  
  
The images in his head was enough to fuel his dick into life, he was so hard and was about to pathetically grind against the island when Soonyoung notices his pinched expression and reaches down to unclasp Wonwoo’s offending belt.  
  
“You like that don’t you?” Soonyoung says with a smirk playing on his kiss-swollen lips. “You like the thought of taking indecent pictures of me like what they do in porn, Wonwoo Jr. says it all.” Wonwoo almost keens when he feels Soonyoung’s hand slip beneath his boxers and onto his bare skin. Holding his dick in his hand and cupping him purposefully.  
  
“Always love taking pictures of you.” Wonwoo doesn’t dare deny. He’s helping Soonyoung get him out of his own jeans and huffs when the extremely offending article finally pools down at his ankles.  
  
“Got a whole stash of me. Don’t you? Just me.”  
  
“Just you.” Wonwoo agrees almost in a drunken stupor. Soonyoung smirks against Wonwoo’s ear, “Pervert.” He whispers sensually before biting which is rewarded with a long low moan from Wonwoo when he combines it with a flick of his wrist, the one focused on Wonwoo’s dick.  
  
Wonwoo’s head drops down to Soonyoung’s shoulder, feeling lightheaded at the expert movement of his boyfriend’s fist circled around his dick. When Soonyoung picks up his pace all while whispering sweet dirty nothings in Wonwoo’s ear and peppering the side of his face with kisses, he shuts his eyes and laps on Soonyoung’s clavicle for purchase. He wasn’t going to last. Not when he was this tired and not when Soonyoung’s so good at what he does.  
  
“S- Soon.” He croaks against Soonyoung’s jugular. He feels Soonyoung’s free hand snake up at the back of his head, fingers tangling in his now messy hair.  
  
“You gonna come for me, baby?” He says, and Wonwoo knows he’s watching him because if there was one thing Soonyoung loved about sex, it was watching Wonwoo’s face when he came.  
  
(Wonwoo was so ready to snuggle up to Soonyoung’s waiting arms for their post-coital cuddling session when he stops short. Tilting his head in question at Soonyoung who was staring up at the ceiling in a dreamlike trance, “What’s wrong with you?” he asks. Soonyoung startles and gives him a bright smile, “Nothing, I was just thinking.” Wonwoo raises an eyebrow at him, a silent _And? _  
  
Soonyoung laughs, throws his arms around Wonwoo’s waist and buries his head on his side, “I just love your coming face.”  
  
“My what.”  
  
“Your coming face. Your face when you come.”  
  
“Oh God.”)  
  
Wonwoo grunts and subconsciously thrusts up into Soonyoung’s fist, grasping his thighs in a vice like grip. Soonyoung takes this as his cue to go faster and harder, helping Wonwoo reach his peak with his magical hands.  
  
When he does, he can’t help the loud broken sigh that escapes his lips. Raising his head and kissing Soonyoung dazedly. He brings both his hands up to cradle Soonyoung’s face in them, angling his head the way their mouths fitted perfectly together. Soonyoung’s hand slows down as Wonwoo finishes up, squeezing every last drop off of him. Slightly distracted from the way Wonwoo was sucking on his tongue.  
  
When they pull away with a string of saliva still connecting their mouths and Wonwoo opens his eyes, Soonyoung’s glazed ones are staring back at him, his hand coming to a complete stop but still keeping it circled around Wonwoo’s nearly overstimulated dick.  
  
Soonyoung glances down which prompts Wonwoo to do the same, “Shit.” He curses at the sight of the mess he made, his cum was splattered along the meat of Soonyoung’s thighs, some of it getting on his boxer shorts, some of it on the poor white marble but most of it was on Soonyoung’s palm and really, Wonwoo (and his dick, for crying out loud) should be too exhausted to think about going for a second round but his dick twitches when he remembers he hasn’t gotten Soonyoung off yet, what with the obvious tent in his boxers, and snaps his head back up.  
  
“Let me-”  
  
“Shh. Don’t even think about it,” Soonyoung cuts him off with a peck on the lips, “I’m a big boy, I can handle myself.” He reaches behind him without breaking eye contact and turns the faucet on, washing his soiled hand efficiently while helping Wonwoo tuck himself back into his own boxers with the other one, he smirks then gives him a wink before slightly angling his body to wash both hands.  
  
“You ready for dinner? Food’s about to go cold.” Soonyoung asks reaching for the tub of wet wipes on the side of the island sink and ridding himself of Wonwoo’s spunk. Even going as far as snatching the hem of the taller’s shirt up and helping him wipe down his tummy then taking Wonwoo’s hands in his to wipe them clean too.

Wonwoo blinks at his boyfriend slowly, taking in the red flush snaking down from his cheeks to his neck and _God_, to his chest. This was a sight Wonwoo was proud to think was _his _and his alone. And he could spend hours making love to Soonyoung, making sure he’s satisfied and happy but- but maybe tomorrow, when he’s all rested up and energized.  
  
“Can’t we skip right into dessert?” He asks dumbly, knuckles grazing against the clothed outline of Soonyoung’s hard on.

“I have a better suggestion,” Soonyoung says, swiftly grabbing Wonwoo’s naughty hand away from his dick. Keeping hold of it as he hopped down the island and reached for the neglected plate of delicious Bibimbap behind Wonwoo.  
  
“Tell me.”  
  
“What do you think about dinner _and _dessert _in _bed?”  
  
“_Holy shit_, Soonyoung.”

Wonwoo is never taking his health for granted again. Not when he wants to stay alive a little longer now because how can he not want to when Soonyoung pushed him down so gently on the bed and told him to relax and leave everything up to him before shimmying out of his boxers and slicking himself up in front of Wonwoo’s salad (his Bibimbap?). Not when he’s got more than enough motivation to lead a healthier lifestyle now when Soonyoung stripped himself off of his clothes and straddled Wonwoo’s thighs, rolled a condom on Wonwoo’s fully awake dick (at least some part of him still managed to stay _fully _awake) and slowly rode him, all while keeping his hooded lust-filled eyes on his boyfriend. 

“You’re so s-sexy.” Wonwoo manages to force himself to talk, voice sounding breathless.

“Mm.” Soonyoung hums, rolling his hips then touching himself. Wonwoo cants his own hips upwards moaning when he watches Soonyoung’s dick disappear in his fist before appearing again on the downward stroke, “I like it when you tell me I’m sexy.” 

“You hear it every time though.”

Soonyoung’s mouth forms a smirk and then he’s leaning down, caging Wonwoo’s head in between his arms that he propped up on the pillow, “And you think_ I care _about other people telling me that? Only your words matter, Won.” He says, then ducking his head to leave open mouthed kisses on Wonwoo’s neck to his chest. Then he’s raising his ass up slowly, Wonwoo’s dick almost sliding fully out of him before slamming himself back down again. He moans loudly against Wonwoo’s nipple.

How can Wonwoo not want to keep living and discover more of Soonyoung’s perfection like this?

Soonyoung tips his head back exposing the long line of his neck and lets out a ragged exhale when he finally comes with a beautiful shiver that visibly runs through his body, cupping Wonwoo’s large hand that was wrapped around his dick with his own.

Wonwoo thinks he blacks out for a few seconds after seeing Soonyoung’s bright afterglow smile directed at him because the next thing he registers is Soonyoung’s fingers carding through his sweaty locks, “I’m right here, go back to sleep.” He whispers.

“Dinner?” Wonwoo mumbles and he hears Soonyoung scoff before he feels a soft pair of lips on his own. 

“Too late for that now, you horny beast. But if you insist, I don’t mind feeding you in bed, just this once.”

“But you cooked for me.”

“I always cook for you.”

“I’ll eat.” He says slowly but his eyes are feeling really heavy and before he knows it, he’d fallen into a deep slumber.

Only to be awakened by true love’s kiss, or in his case, a loud smack on the butt.

“Wake up you big lug, you’ve been asleep for sixteen hours already. That’s unhealthy!”

Wonwoo groans, pulling his pillow from under his head and covering his face with it. Only for it to be pulled away a second later and used as a weapon against him.

“Five minutes.” He whines.

“If you don’t get up, I’m gonna implement a sex ban.”

Wonwoo gets up so fast that his vision darkens for a few seconds and his head throbs angrily at him. And then all he could hear was Soonyoung’s laughter, “You’re so easy to predict, oh my God, you’re so cute, come here.” He says before Wonwoo’s being pulled into an affectionate hug which he feels himself sighing and sinking into.

“Bully.” Wonwoo mumbles but wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s waist too.

“No, that was me being resourceful.” Soonyoung says, “Okay, this time you're going to eat something. I won’t take no for an answer. Come on, up we go.” And then he’s pulling Wonwoo out the bedroom and into the couch, pushing a steaming bowl of chicken ginseng in his hands. 

It takes a few minutes for Wonwoo to wake up but when he does he expresses his thanks with soft kisses to the side of Soonyoung’s head. And then they’re lazily leaning on the couch, Soonyoung’s leg thrown over Wonwoo’s thigh, Wonwoo’s laptop resting comfortably on his lap as he scrolled through the shots that were taken for the spread. Wonwoo’s hand was absentmindedly massaging Soonyoung’s ankles just the way he liked it.

“I’m trying to change your desktop wallpaper.” Soonyoung says a minute later, biting on his thumbnail, “but I can’t. I don't know how to work a Mac.”

Wonwoo tilts his head at him, “Why? What’s wrong with my wallpaper?”

“First of all, it’s outdated and second of all, this outfit doesn’t look flattering on me!” He points on the screen with a pout.

Wonwoo laughs and turns his laptop towards himself, it was a picture from a few years ago, of Soonyoung and Eunha in their halloween costumes, smiling brightly at each other. It was Wonwoo who took the photo, obviously.

“I think you look rather dashing.” Wonwoo says smiling teasingly at Soonyoung who blanches and then blushes furiously at the memory of that night probably.

“Shut up.”

“Anyway, don’t change it. I’m rather fond of this photo. Reminds me of good memories.” Wonwoo tells him and the flush on Soonyoung’s cheeks is enough to let him know that he wasn’t the only one remembering happy thoughts. It was a good thing Soonyoung wasn’t the type to look up how to change a desktop wallpaper on Wikihow.

“Yeah, me too. Okay, let’s keep it. At least, Eunha looks adorable!” Soonyoung squeals, pinching photo Eunha’s cheek against the screen.

”Chan rolled his eyes at me when I told him she looked cute.”

”He’s just jealous he’s not our favorite baby anymore.”

“That’s what I told him!”

There was a few minutes of comfortable silence after that until they found themselves retracing the day of the shoot, laughing and giggling about random snippets while backtracking. 

“Imagine my surprise when I saw someone who looked just like my boyfriend when I walked into the set!”

”I’m surprised Seungcheol didn’t tell you. I thought he would tell you.”

Soonyoung shook his head still smiling, “Well, he didn’t. And, don’t lie. You were totally scared of Hyejin, weren’t you?” He accuses teasingly, poking Wonwoo’s arm because that was as far as he could reach from his position.  
  
“She’s intimidating okay.”  
  
“At first! But no, if you’ve managed to befriend Lee Jihoon, you’ll manage to befriend Ahn Hyejin, believe me.”  
  
Wonwoo squeezes Soonyoung’s ankle, “You know, she actually offered to sign me with PoP?”  
  
“Did she now? I don’t want that. That would be a disaster, I don’t think I’d be able to keep my hands off you if we started working together. I could barely keep to myself all day long yesterday!”

For the record, neither could Wonwoo.  
  
“I know, that’s why I declined. And my team wouldn’t like it either if I suddenly abandoned them, which I never will.” He laughs fondly when he remembered their fear-stricken expressions in the elevator, scared that Soonyoung would come out with a cleaver and chop their manhood off one by one.

  
“Mingyu would end up breaking everything in his sight the moment you leave him without supervision.” Soonyoung chortles, slapping his thighs at the mere thought.

Wonwoo nods and glances at him, “It was worth it when I got home though.” 

“Of course it was.” Soonyoung winks at him, closing Wonwoo’s laptop gently and setting it aside before crawling into his space.

Wonwoo reaches up to place his hand on the back of Soonyoung’s neck, “Before anything else, Soonyoung?” 

  
  
“Yeah?” 

  
  
“Never call my dick _junior _again.” He warns before pulling Soonyoung in for a sweet, sweet kiss.

  
  
☄️☄️☄️

**How does it feel to be Pride of Pride’s muse?**  
  
_It’s overwhelming honestly! I never really expected this when I was a fish out of water coming straight out of college. It also never crossed my mind when I was auditioning for different agencies on a whim just to get by but here we are. I know I won’t be here without the help of my amazing team though, they’re the real MVPs. _

__  
  
**Your concept revolved around the four elements. Why did you choose this specific one?** **  
**   
_Would you laugh at me if I told you that I’ve always loved watching Avatar: The Last Airbender growing up? Because it’s the real reason why I chose this concept! I’ve always dreamed of becoming a bender. Sure enough, this concept made one of my childhood dreams come true. ___  
  
**No, I believe you. That’s completely understandable! And it turned out perfectly too. Let me ask you, if you were to choose one element to master, which would it be? You can’t say you want to become the Avatar!** **  
**   
_Oh no, I would definitely love to become a Fire Bender. That’s my calling. I just know it. I’m Kwon Fire! *punches fist in the air* _

__  
  
**Any plans on debuting as an actor, if not now then in the future?** **  
**   
_*Shakes head* Not as of the moment. I’m still learning the ropes and still finding my groove. I know I’ve been in the industry for two years now but I’m not sure I’m ready for that just yet but I’m keeping my mind open for the future, we never know, maybe this 177 centimeters of awkward can grow into a great actor!_

**Aside from your work. Tell us something that you take Pride in.**

_My father’s farm back home! I love visiting and harvesting food from it. The supplies last me longer than a regular grocery shopping day would._

__  
  
**Last question, which you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. Since you are known to be South Korea’s most eligible bachelor as of the moment, is there anyone who has recently caught your eye? Or maybe there’s already someone special who all your fans should be jealous of?** **  
**   
_*Laughs* I don’t mind it at all! But to answer your question, let’s just say that there wasn’t any competition to begin with. My heart’s been stolen since day one never to be returned._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it (this had also been one of my many WIPs so I’m super happy that I got to finish it too) ;uwu; This was actually inspired by [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815974) fic, which still makes me squeal every time I re-read it!
> 
> In case anyone was wondering: Basically their families & SVT members + Bumzu are aware of their relationship. The rest of the world know nothing, only because of Soonyoung’s current disposition.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
